<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hema by The_Instigator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570722">Hema</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Instigator/pseuds/The_Instigator'>The_Instigator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Instigator/pseuds/The_Instigator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Hive was in need of a new king, Kaliko was selected. The Hive trusted her, but Kaliko thought she could change the laws in order to ensure their safety.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kau Hou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kaliko groaned. As she looked up, she saw that her Ghost was sitting on a table, inactive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ala ‘o ia</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” a Hive wizard hovered over the young wolf and crossed his arms behind his back. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ho’onoho</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he rasped. Two Knights lifted and sat the Titan down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He put a hand over the ghost and said, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hile mai ka pouli</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” The ghost came alive again with his magic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Diablo noticed the Hive as he spun his shell. "Guardian, what's going on?" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he flew back to Kaliko, he lifted his pointing finger to Kaliko’s helmet. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mahiole,</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. One of the earlier Knights took off her helmet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the Titan stared at the wizard with red eyes, another wizard flew alongside him while the first chuckled and stood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Unuhi</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He turned to the Ghost. Expanding his shell nervously, he flew to hover beside his Guardian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He replied, “He asked me to translate for him.“ Kaliko nodded and turned back to look at the two wizards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kumakaia</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” The first one spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The little Light explained, “He says you were betrayed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kahului</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By the Vanguard,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaliko stared blankly at the two wizards, who stayed silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alaka’i</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Diablo froze in shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Titan staggered to her feet. “They want you to take over as chief,” said the Ghost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why me?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kaulike</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He says we are equals,” Kaliko looked at the wizards as they looked at her with patience.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Koho</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He wants you to choose,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And if I don’t?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lawe i ke kukui</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Diablo winced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or they will take our light,” Kaliko pondered, staring back at Ghost, who had sat in silence while waiting for her answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wondered, “When I make a choice, what will happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ho’ololi</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” replied the new wizard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He said a change will come,” The Little Light translated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She remained silent. She felt betrayed. Sloane was the only person who remained with her. She knew she had every right to be angry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” She answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Hive near her roared as the wizards invoked their magic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ilo</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” A Knight walked over with the slimy creature. The wizard raised it and hovered in front of Kaliko.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The worm shrieked and sunk its claws into her chest. It vanished as it sank its claws in. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>E ka Haku</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” The Hive bowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They will pay,” Kaliko growled</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Makua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sloane scanned her radar where a ghost had reported an SOS and expected a horde of Thralls to attack, but none were found.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ares, do you see anything?” She raised her hand and with her Ghost scanned the area.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tipota</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”. Sloane groaned and took off her helmet. She facepalmed and looked at her Ghost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is your language barrier damaged again?” Eleft glanced at her and paused before answering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ecchi kolisei</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sloane sighed, adding, “Alright, Amanda will take care of it once we get back.” Eleft disappeared, and Sloane continued to walk with her scope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Diablo spinned his shell in delight. Their plan worked perfectly, so he can inform his Guardian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>0000000</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaliko was staring at the monitor as Sloane approached closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hilina’i</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Kaliko pushed off and looked at her lieutenant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She can be trusted, Navan,” She answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Diablo burst out of the air vent shouting, “Guardian. She’s almost here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Places everyone. Don’t fire!” Kaliko ordered. The Hive dispersed, leaving Navan alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>00000</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sloane peered through the open door that led to a long abandoned control room. A sudden flash of light blinded her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to see you again.” The Deputy was falling to her knees as she hissed and blinked her eyes to see again. When she was able to focus again, she saw Kaliko and a Hive Wizard staring at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kal, what the hell is going on?” she demanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kauwa</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he rasped and gathered his followers around Sloane, who was puzzled about why Kaliko wasn’t attacking the Hive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the older Guardian looked into her eyes, she saw only young and old eyes full of anger. Her own eyes softened as the realization hit her that she was angry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kaliko. I had nothing to do with this,” she said. Kaliko nodded and grabbed a chair and leaned back on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you didn’t.” The young wolf shrugged. “I can trust you more than most,” she said. Diablo flew over to Sloane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Koko</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" The Knight lunged at the Deputy as Kaliko fired the gun at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Sloane. My crew knows better than to kill my Second in Command.” As the younger Titan holstered the</span>
  <em>
    <span> Ace of Spades</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sloane's eyes opened wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaliko said again, “You’re my number two.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sloane stared at the young wolf with her mouth open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger Guardian whispered, “Please, mom!” and stood. She kneeled before Sloane, her eyes flickering side to side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The commander remained silent. It wasn’t news to her that she had been a mother to Kaliko for years, just as much as the Titan was her daughter. Their loyalty to one another motivated her to look up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When do we begin?” she asked. The darkness roared as their king stood. Kaliko extended a hand to assist her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” she replied.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>